Lustrous
by Lux
Summary: What happened after the Crashdown make-out night in Heatwave.


Title: Lustrous

Title: Lustrous  
Author: Lux  
Email: vivien_rosebud@hotmail.com  
Rating: MA 15 +   
Disclaimer: The WB's 'Roswell' created by Melinda Metz doesn't belong to us.  
Summary: What happened after the Crashdown make-out night in Heatwave.  
Category: Michael and Maria Author's Notes: This is a Tag for the first make-out session in the eraser room in the episode Heatwave, it explains why Maria and Michael met there and why then they left, the story also adds the cut lines from the episode. Dedication: Redhawk. You Rock.

Liz and Maria walked through the halls of West Roswell High in silence. Noise was swirling around them but they were both so deep in thought neither noticed. Looking up Liz saw a couple kissing; looking around she felt the heat of lust from various couples of hot bodies and the conversation lurking in her throat was uncontrollable so she voiced. "So, sorry I stuck you with closing up by yourself last night."

"Oh, that's okay." Maria replied being pulled from her thoughts. "You needed to cram." She added quickly.

"Right." Liz nodded. Glancing at her friend she tried to hide the smile. "So, how'd it go?"

"Fine." Maria replied, beginning to get edgy. She really didn't want to discuss last night with Liz right now, but her mind was blank of any topic but last night.

"Good." Liz said. Okay ~ different tact, she would start to hint that she might actually know something. "So, anything unusual happen?"

"Unusual?" Maria blushed acting confused.

God dammit! Maria wasn't playing. "You know, anything you wanted to tell me about?"

Yes! Completely! Totally! 

"Not really." Maria replied non-committal. Then blushing she added. "Oh yeah, there was one thing. I broke a cake plate." 

Glancing at Liz Maria did a quick smile. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Damn. Catching Maria's eyes an awkward moment was felt.

Approaching the staircase Maria stopped suddenly at the first step. Liz studied her as Maria thought of a way out, a plan, a non-suspicious good strategy. 

"What?" Liz asked. Hoping she was about to spill Liz watched the blonde carefully.

"I, uh, I don't feel like going to the caf today." Maria mumbled, barely making it audible.

"Oh, okay." Liz smiled coming to rest her foot on the first step, starting to climb the stairs to their other relaxing spot.

Panic filled Maria's bones, What if she couldn't shake Liz? "I, yeah, I just..." 

Liz came back to the stuttering girl warily, this wasn't right. What Maria was about to do, whatever it was, definitely concerned her. This was wrong the situation last night and Maria's mood today was wrong, and should not be happening. 

"...there's this whole... appointment I have." Maria smiled softly hoping Liz would just let her go and do what she badly wanted to do.

"Appointment?" Liz pressed raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Peer Counselling Club." Liz just wasn't going to let her go, so she would have to just leave with a dodgy reason. "You know, them. They love to get together and express themselves." Smiling Maria patted Liz's hand. "Anyway," Glancing at her outstretched arm to the watch on her wrist Maria made a point of making her eyes go wide, "wow, look at the time." Stepping back she gave Liz a little wave. "See ya, Liz."

Liz smiled, Maria would crack, it probably isn't that important to her, Maria always cracks on the not so important stuff, I mean come on… a kiss from a bad-boy can't really mean much. So what if she caught her friend making out with an alien… Maria would come around, see her error and tell Liz everything. As if Michael and Maria mean anything to each other, not like her and Max.

Catching Maria ready to sprint away Liz called out cheerfully, "Have fun."

Maria spun on her heal and beamed. "Oh, I will." Mentally bashing her head against the wall Maria quickly added. "I mean, gotta love that peer counselling." 

Watching Maria escape up the stairs Liz stood their concerned, this was a problem, a small one, but a problem never the less.

Maria entered the eraser room quickly turning she locked the door with a snap. She was really early but she didn't care. Sighing she asked herself again 'why she was doing this?' Noticing a shadow at the back of the room she gasped as it moved forward. Michael. A very sexy looking Michael with molten eyes. Maria hadn't thought he would be here earlier than her.

Michael moved forward slowly his heartbeat slowing down as he realised it was Maria who had entered and not another couple. A couple. They weren't, nor ever would be… he really shouldn't think about this now. She looks amazing in that dress, light and summery, beautiful. She seemed surprised at Michael being here so early, so eager to see her again. How could she doubt it though? He had hardly been able to take his hands and lips off her last night. Damn that Mr Parker.

Michael seemed to be study her and it tingled her spine, his gaze was hot, steamily assessing, sexy. A smile pinched the corners of his mouth and he fought it for a moment before grinning. "Hey."

The prick was smirking! How dare he, he was just as eager, Maria knew it just from looking at him. It was odd how her danger and lust radar got activated at the same time every time this strange badly groomed alien-boy was around. Yet at the same time more subtle radars would come into life, her mothering one, wanting to groom him and her tender one wanting to kiss his eyelids and stroke his cheek. "Hey." She breathed.

A jolt of lust hit him hard, she had never, no one had ever actually, spoken so huskily to him before, and he had liked it, a lot. Wanting to make her talk again with the same lack of control he advanced on the defiant girl. Grinning he knew this game, it was called 'who makes the first move'. It was strange how she instinctively knew what turned him on, her passion, her insecurities, her lips and she would use all in her power to bend him to her will.

He was drawing her in like he had done last night, killing her with his wandering gaze that lingered on her lips. He was going to have to unlock the door this time, she had last night, he should today. Maria needed reassurance, and a non-verbal one would be fine at this point. 

She stood defiant and that was the last straw torn from Michael's defences. He liked it when she would argue, and when she did it with her body his insides turned to slobbering mush. Coming as close as possible without actually touching, his molten eyes glistened in the darkness. Pupils fully dilated so they were liquid dark chocolates. Raising his hands he cupped her head.

The touch of his hands made her tremble, her whole body sparkling with his close proximity. This was dangerous when he was this close, she didn't think she would ever be able to breathe without him again. Shuddering, she stared at him, he was hypnotic in his continuous gaze. At this moment Maria didn't even think breathing was a nestesity and had to remind herself to do it. He was so near, so close, all hers…

Her emerald eyes were flickering with lust, and her tongue followed suit to wet her lips. Michael inwardly groaned. This was so dangerous, her lips, her eyes, her hands, and the confusing connection she had developed with him. This would have to stop, but it would not stop here, he couldn't let it, it was out of his control for now. Skimming his lips against hers he breathed her in. He would convey his desire for her through those lips, their lips would communicate and leave words were they should be, last on the evolution path.

Smiling she knew. "Kiss me."

Michael mentally cheered himself, he won again. Sure he was the one that came to the crashdown and he was the one that hadn't let go of her until she had agreed to meet with him today. He smiled as he remembered her distress as Mr Parker descended the stairs as he held her firmly making her promise. He had said he wouldn't leave, not even let her go until she had sworn.

Lowering his mouth, the kiss started slow and tender, growing hot and deep within seconds. Pressing their bodies together Maria stroked his strong arms, which were at her waist moving up, brushing against her breast. "Oh my God, Oh my God." She gasped as his tongue swirled around hers, then left hers for a moment.

Touching his check they broke away further for a moment needing to breathe. "This is… so uncharacteristic." She breathed heavily, her voice catching, her doubt surfacing.

Michael was having none of that now, no thinking. "Shhhh." He soothed kissing her again, she was too close to think.

Nodding she smiled. "Right."

Pressing her against the wall Michael rubbed her back, pushing his knee between her legs. Maria begun to moan and Michael moved his arms, rubbing her hips, making her dress rise up. His hand brushed her thigh and he felt her melt into him.

The kisses would go from hot to tender, from over powering to barely lingering, the passion engulfed her and she licked at his ear, gently rocking against his thigh. His breathing grew ragged in her ear and her breath caught, catching on her own heavy intakes.

"Michael…" She whimpered into his ear, kissing his neck moving to the rim of his t-shirt collar.

Michael arched his head back and groaned. She had said that with no control, making his own slide. She smelled wild, like a sun-blenched desert or a water filled rain-forest, he wasn't sure which one, all he new was it was the smell of freedom, nature, home. Home. Shaking his head Michael took a step back dazed from his lust and last thought.

Confused Maria tried to form a word, he had felt so good… "Wh… wha, wh…"

Yanking her forward he kissed her hungrily then broke away as soon as she had begun to respond. "I gotta go, I told Isabel I'd meet her. Sorry… I'll… um."

"Be with me again?"

Staring at her he nodded confidently. "Yes." Unlocking the door Michael did a quick check of the corridor before pushing his way out into the world outside.

Maria smiled shyly, she knew why he hadn't looked back, fear of not leaving.

END


End file.
